


Floriography

by vodka_and_some_sass



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: The Night Manager (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26563336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vodka_and_some_sass/pseuds/vodka_and_some_sass
Summary: Based on the request: Would you be willing to write Jonathan gardening with reader and they having a picnic?
Relationships: Jonathan Pine/You
Series: Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143416
Kudos: 7





	Floriography

You would have never pinned Jonathan as the gardening types. And he had never mentioned it in the years you had been together. But then you both retired from your dangerous jobs, tied the knot and went house hunting in the Scottish countryside, someplace quiet and when you saw the small strawberry cottage with the garden, you both knew instinctively that it was the one. It was home. 

Two months later, you were finally settled in. Jonathan had left early that morning, taking the car. You were sitting on the deck when he returned and couldn’t help the surprise on your face when he pulled out a bag of gardening tools and some plants that had been mud packed. 

Now you were here, watching from the kitchen as Jonathan crouched over the flower bed, planting the flowers and then putting fertiliser and pesticide around them. His back was to you and you admired the way his blue shirt stretched across the expanse, muscles flexing near the shoulders as he worked. The sun was over his head and a small patch of sweat was beginning to form on his back. Packing the bottles of lemonade and sandwiches, you grabbed a blanket from the sofa and went out into the garden, spreading everything before tugging Jonathan. 

“I thought you could do with some nourishment,” you grinned happily as he sat down beside you. Opening the lemonade, you leaned into his side, smelling the faint hints of his citrus soap, dirt and his sweat as you looked at his work, half the plants already in the ground. “Tell me about the plants?” You asked.

You didn’t miss the smug smirk as he began to explain the flowers to you. “Well, the red roses are going in the centre. They’re a symbol of love and the other implications of the flowers all stem from that.” His arm went around you, pulling you closer into his side as he used the lemonade bottle to point at the flowers. “On two sides of the roses will be honeysuckle and geraniums, devoted affection and sincerity. And at both ends will be peonies, encompassing all of it in a happy marriage.” 

You blushed at the thoughtfulness in his selection of flowers, stretching up to press a kiss to his cheek. You noticed that there was still one cutting, placed at the back that he hadn’t mentioned. “What about that one?” You asked. 

Jonathan turned himself, laying you on the blanket with speed and agility you were almost jealous of, straddling you as you looked up into stormy blue grey eyes that seemed to light up at your question. “Those, darling, are wild roses, that will grow all across the garden wall behind the blooming flowerbed.” His teeth nipped your jaw, biting a trail down to your neck. A breathy sigh escaped you as he began to suck a bruise over your pulse.

“And what do wild roses mean?” You asked, squirming as his hands began to wander down your body.

Jonathan’s voice was low, dripping with promise as he replied, his lips ghosting over yours. “Wild roses. Wild roses signify pleasure and pain, my pet.”


End file.
